Fire alarm systems are often installed within commercial, residential, or governmental buildings. Examples of these buildings include hospitals, warehouses, schools, hotels, shopping malls, government buildings, and casinos. The fire alarm systems monitor fire conditions, such as smoke or heat, and alert occupants when the detected fire conditions are potentially indicative of fire.
The fire alarm systems typically include a control panel, fire detectors, and notification devices connected to one another via an emergency network. The control panel is typically housed in a bay of a control panel box, which might be installed in a utility closet or a public area (e.g., lobbies of hotels). The fire detectors (e.g., smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, and temperature sensors) detect the fire conditions and then send alarm signals to the control panel via the emergency network when the detected smoke, carbon monoxide, or temperature exceeds a threshold, for example. The control panel responds to the alarm signals by activating notification devices (e.g., speakers, strobes, and/or strobe/speaker combo devices) that alert occupants of the potential fire.
Typically, fire detectors are periodically tested (e.g., monthly, quarterly, or annually depending on fire or building codes) to verify that the fire detectors are physically sound, unaltered, working properly, not obstructed, properly labeled, and located in their assigned locations. Testing of the fire detectors is often accomplished by a serviceperson performing a walkthrough test.
During the walkthrough test, the serviceperson moves through the building to activate fire detectors while the control panel is in a test mode. The serviceperson can activate fire detectors by, for example, applying real or artificial smoke to the fire detectors. Upon activation, the fire detectors send the alarm signals to the control panel. A service box, connected to the control panel, records results of this walkthrough test.
The service box is connected to the control panel using a cable harness. The serviceperson plugs one end of the cable harness into a control panel connector of the control panel. The other end of the cable harness is routed out of the control panel box and plugged into a service box connector of the service box.